Little Mac
Little Mac is a playable character in the Super Smash Bros. series. He is from the Punch-Out!! series where he serves as the main protagonist of the series. Biography Hailing from the Bronx, New York, Mac aspired to become a professional boxer. However, standing at only 4'8"/142 cm (5'7"/170 cm in the Wii remake), his small stature turned most trainers away from taking him on. Upon meeting former heavyweight champion Doc Louis, however, Mac became strong enough to enter a boxing tournament hosted by the World Video Boxing Association (WVBA) under the ring name Little Mac, defeating opponents who were increasingly bigger than him, ultimately becoming the WVBA champion by knocking out the top-ranked boxer (either real-life boxer Mike Tyson in the original NES game, Mr. Dream in all re-releases of said game, or Mr. Sandman in the Wii game). After conquering a circuit, Mac would continue to train with Doc, often jogging through New York City in a pink sweatsuit while Doc biked ahead. The Wii version also details the other exercises Mac would go through in Doc's gym. The greatest asset Mac gained from this training was Doc's patented Star Punch technique; after stunning an opponent, Mac could deliver a powerful uppercut instead of his usual jabs and hooks. In the multiplayer "Head-to-Head" mode in Punch-Out!! for Wii, Mac has the ability to transform into a giant called Giga Mac. While in his Giga Mac state, Mac is much slower, but can hit as hard as some of the opponents he faces. This move later became his Final Smash in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. ''Super Smash Bros. ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl Little Mac makes an appearance in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as an Assist Trophy. When summoned, he dashes about the stage to opponents, attacking by dealing two straight punches and an uppercut. The punches do a good amount of damage and the uppercut is devastating because it has very high power, dealing 25% damage, and knockback, and is an instant shield breaker. If at the right damage percentage, Little Mac can easily knock out opponents for the one who summoned him, but he is unreliable as he often falls off the stage. The punching sound effects from Punch-Out!! can be heard as Little Mac attacks. ''Super Smash Bros. 4'' Little Mac became a playable character in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, having been revealed on February 13, 2014 during a Nintendo Direct. Little Mac's movement on the ground is extremely quick, with his ground dodges and attacks being among the fastest in the game, while the majority of his grounded attacks boast high damage outputs and knockback. He also has a unique mechanic called the Power Meter, which originates from his home series. When fully charged via damage dealt or taken, the Power Meter allows him to use the KO Uppercut, an immensely fast and powerful uppercut that is capable of KOing the entire cast at extremely low percentages. ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' Little Mac returned in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate as an unlockable character. He is a returning veteran from Super Smash Bros. 3DS/Wii U. Trivia *Little Mac is the first Assist Trophy to become playable in Smash, the next two are Dark Samus and Isabelle. *Little Mac is the only character in the series to originate from a sports game, boxing. External Links *Little Mac on the Punch-Out!! Wiki *Little Mac's page on Smash Wiki de:Little Mac fr:Little Mac es:Little Mac Category:Super Smash Bros. series Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Characters not from the Mario Universe Category:Heroes